An array of solid-state lighting devices may be operated at various lighting intensity levels to cure photosensitive adhesives and media. The array may be configured in the form of an N×M matrix. The matrix allows current flow through the array to be controlled so that each solid-state lighting device included in the array may output light energy that is substantially the same as light energy emitted by other solid-state lighting devices included in the array. However, over time, short circuiting current may flow through one or more of the solid-state lighting devices included in the array. The short circuiting current may travel through a channel that may form in a solid-state lighting device adjacent to a P-N junction within the solid state lighting device. The short circuiting current may prevent one or more of the solid-state devices from lighting. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for detecting the presence or absence of short circuiting current in a light emitting solid-state device.
The inventors herein have recognized the above-mentioned disadvantages and have developed a system for operating light emitting devices, comprising: an array of solid state lighting devices; a circuit controlling electric current flow through the array of solid state lighting devices; and a controller including executable instructions stored in non-transitory memory to provide an indication of a presence of short circuiting current in a solid state device included in the array of solid state lighting devices responsive to a voltage in the circuit controlling electric current flow through the array of solid state lighting devices.
By providing an indication of the presence of short circuiting current in a solid state lighting device of a lighting array, it may be possible to take mitigating actions to reduce the possibility of work piece degradation. Further, light intensity emitted from solid state lighting devices in the array that are not exhibiting short circuiting current may be increased so that lighting array power output may be maintained even in the presence of some short circuiting current. In some examples, individual rows of solid state devices where short circuiting current is present may be identified to reduce rework time of the lighting array. Additionally, in other examples, lighting array rows that exhibit open circuit conditions may be bypassed via switches so that the sub lighting array may continue to operate until other mitigating actions may be performed.
The present description may provide several advantages. In particular, the approach may improve lighting system light intensity control. Further, the approach may reduce the possibility of further degradation of solid state devices included in a solid-state lighting array. In addition, the approach may improve curing of work pieces when short circuiting current is present in one or more solid state lighting devices included in a lighting array.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.